Sound Of Silence
by TheBloodAngel
Summary: A story that gives you the veiw of a woman who had a disturbing past and searching for her purpose for existing while helping others along the way. Contains disturbing acts of violence rape expect anything. R&R please!
1. The Beginning

Well Iim back as you can clearly see um... read. I'v made some changes to the characters since then now Mary Sweizkreig's name now is Marilyn Borsalis, the 22 year old or at least looks around half German half Ukrainian retired Russian Army Admiral. (So Professional) the love hina part will come after a while so please sit down and read a magazine and be patient.

I got more that you'll just have to read about. R&R Please! Have fun!

Sound Of Silence

Around the time Marilyn was still in highschool

"Miss Borsalis? Wake up" a voice spoke to her as she also felt someone pushing her. She tried the best she could to come down off cloud nine where she was dreaming about the Big Rock Candy Mountains and taking a morning swim in the lake of freshly brewed whiskey and open her heavy eyelids. When Mary finally opened her red inhuman eyes to see the dancing figure of seemed to be her teacher "Are you alright?" he ask her caressing the back of her head "Well oder then teh fact that some jagoff got me drunkk before da bell I'm jus perfect" she giggled lightly with her druken red face showing entirely before passing out in his arm. The next thing she knew she was in the health room, she was sober the vice principle was talking to another teacher and she kept hearing them saying something about her being the perfect "material" for selling she repeated the phrase in her head but it meant nothing.

The vice principle took notice that the once drunken fool of a girl was awake he casually called her name and she answered respectfully. "You've been chosen to be the superior material for selling" he began to explain as several teachers walked in with wide grins on their faces "But first things first...strip her." he ordered the grinning teachers then the machine in her confused mind finally clicked but before Mary had the chance to run or fight she someone take firm hold of her arms. They had gotten her naked, the man restraining her started pressing a finger into her clit and in response Mary thrashed around like an animal on fire then he tried pushing his whole hand into her until he saw blood gushing out onto his monsterous hand but Borsalis didn't seem to notice the blood running down the side of her bare pure white legs. Her eyes rolled over white as he continued to molest her but the sloshing sounds of her blood echoed in her ears and into her mind her tears turned to blood and then snap.

Now it was Mary turn, in a lightning fast manuver she turned the tables she had that man in her grip she had him lifted off the medical room's floor by the neck where he stared into the eyes of the devil. With her free left hand she punched him with unreal strength penetrating his bare abdomal but she kept on pushing until she felt the rapid beating of his heart and with a gruesome motion she jerked her arm out of his torso breaking the entire ribcage thus tearing him open. The teachers stood drooling at the sight of the strongest teacher in the school felled by an inhuman girl Marilyn then threw the bloody twitching corpse to the floor looking at the dead teacher she finally noticed her own blood trickling down her leg swiped her hairless labia taking a sample of blood to her eyes. Borsalis set eyes on the vice principle and smiled like a true psycotic "I'm gonna kill you there's no where to run or hide I'll gouge your eyes so you can't see and saw your legs so you can't run" she chanted but by that time all the teachers had ran for their pathetic lives but the vice principle was in her company already. She pinned him to the wall with her breasts firmly pressed against his chest but he couldn't take his frightened beyond paranoid eyes away from her cold lifeless red eyes. Borsalis now brought her head to his neck then she furociously sank her teeth into his jugular and tore his windpipe out she swung her head back splattering blood all over her face and the wall. She crunched his neck again with her rather sharp teeth and this time she tore his head off completely but now with blood covering her body and hands she smiles in satisfaction at the deed she's commited and with the slam of the door against the wall she was gone.

18 Years Later...

During the darkest years of the world Marilyn was currently traveling Eastern Russia she now had a curving scar on her left cheek from a forgiving fragmentation grenade. It's night time, it's raining at 64 degrees doesn't bother Borsalis a bit she keeps walking down the empty street with her hands in her pockets she can hear the local bar room get kind of rowdy along with an occassional car passing her on the street. She sees a briefcase of considerable size a feet in front of where she's standing right in the middle of the sidewalk she gets curious about it so she looks around to see if anyones watching and snatches it up. It's heavy but she manages to sneak it somewhere private breaks the locks on the case and opens it to something that scared her beyond imagination...In the dry blood stained lining of the case lies a limbless naked girl. But she's not dead incredibly enough though her muffled sobs could be heard through her taped mouth tears flooded her frightened golden brown eyes which met the demoness' own. Mary stretched her hand toward the girls untouched face and brushed her fluffy black hair out of her face the girl let out a light moan before she was lifted into the demoness' strong arms

The girl whose name is Kasumi Otohime is now under the care of a professional and an odd thing before the doctor came was the point of amputation was barely even bleeding and another thing that the arteries and viens were sealed already with a laser precisely. Something kept on going inside Borsalis' mind as she kept looking over the girl is why did she have a white leather belt-like slave collar on? She could understood the slave collar but it's white not black and it has none of that fancy erotic stuff on it which probably means she came from a "company" or someone who doesn't have any ties with a gang or crime lord. Ironically her sawn off limbs are in the suitcase she came in but there useless. The doctor says she completely healthy seems as if she been fed liquid rations (basically a fluid that has all the nutrients you need it's tasteless), no sign of abuse except the amputation. "Oh don't worry about lost limbs, Doc I'll something to replace them other than crappy protestics" Mary announced with her dedicated fangy smile pointing towards Kasumi."And as for you my dear girl I've plenty more Wonderland fun lined up for you heh heh heh."


	2. Unexpected

Kasumi Otohime was sent to Russia because her father owed a debt to a local gang known as the "White Hawks" and at the time he couldn't pay the debt so they threatened to take his Kasumi as a payment. He couldn't let his daughter go through a hell that would ultimately be her undoing so she packed her and he gave her some money and a ticket to a better life. Turning 15 years old when she arrived in Russia knowing hardly any of the language but she managed to get a place to stay along with a job as a waitress to get started. At school Kasumi's academics increased she was quite successful in chemistry(nitroglycerin) and achieved a lot in her favorite sport soccer. The gang never found but someone else did Kasumi was then held captive for 53 days. During these days she had thought about her plan about having a better life maybe get married have a family but as days passed inside the pitch black nothing she was beginning to think that she would die here hanging on dull blade wires that were slowly and painfully cutting into her wrists and ankles. Kasumi greets the new year alone and crying she was now 16 she would have finished school early and she had a promising college waiting for her in Phoenix, Arizona but along with her arms and legs were taken from her. The tides of fate changed when she was miraculously found...

A few hours after Kasumi was found...

Marilyn packs for her next trip which will bring her to a Aomori, Japan so she packs her antique MG-34(German machine gun ) into a guitar bag but she didn't seem to pay attention to Otohime who was asleep soundly on the hotel bed. She falls backward onto the sofa with a thud and props her worn blue tennis shoes on the coffee table slinging her head back staring at the white ceiling as if it were a cloud. The bloodshot part of the woman's eyes were seemingly darker than the deep red iris and this is probably the only bit of sleep Marilyn had in six long days even her hands shake exessively but there's no dark circles under her eyes amazingly enough. Closing her inhuman eyes her head gently rolls to the side and her short black hair falls over her face as she goes into a heavy dreamless sleep with only the sounds of a piano playing a slow rythmic song of the strange mood inside from across the aluminated boulevard.

Morning came and went Marilyn however was in a small shop buying clothes for Kasumi along with a few others now that it's daytime the streets are a bit more lively she walks down the cracked sidewalk looking down occasionally at her list of things to get:

1. 2 shirts

2. 2 pairs of khaki shorts

3. Belt

4. 3 bottles of Penicilin

5. 6 needles

6. Gauzes for wounds, ect.

Then later about noon Marilyn came back for Otohime who was still sleeping so she lightly touched the angelic girl with her cold lifeless hand on the shoulder the teen squinted her blurry eyes. Feeling herself being leaned up against the sofa she groaned from the pain of the severed part of her legs which the circulation was still being partialy restricted at that same time the teenage girl regained awareness she took a good look at the woman in front of her. Finally she asked "Who are you, stranger?" in a firm voice Borsalis in response knelt down embracing the cofused Kasumi who just stood in awe the demoness gave the girl what she needed to hear "Mary is my name but your too clean to understand..." the woman said in a mysterious tone. "Now stay still" she lightly told the naive teen facing her the other way when Kasumi caught a glimpse of the needle "Wait what is that!" she squealed "Relax It's just penicilin." Marilyn reassured the flailing girl. "Target has been located move in for capture and retreival" a voiced commanded from somewhere in the building "Oh good the lunch meat has arrived" Borsalis laughed to herself pulling Otohime into the air by her white shirt roughly. Sitting the girl in an empty cabinet "Listen if you don't stay quiet these men will gladly kill you or worse..." she told the girl grinning then closing the door leaving Kasumi frightened and alone. Meanwhile NSA Clandestine officers close in on the hotel room to meet a little something waiting at the other side even if each officer is equiped with assault rifles and nightsticks won't make much of a difference...The collapses in with a bang and the officers rush in swiftly "Sir she must've heard us coming" A sergeant informed his supperior after searching in all the places she could be "I want that bitch in chains, Sergeant!" and with that final order the team spreads out around the hotel in search of her one stays behind to watch the room. They didn't check the hole in the wall to well, a very bad mistake as the woman crawls slowly and silently out from the wall with a sharp rusty piece of metal in hand, as she continues to move toward the unaware officer who is looking the other way. Kasumi watches through a small opening in the cabnet as Marilyn sneaks silently she is now within inches of the unsuspecting victim, her left hand lands on the officer's right shoulder forcefully turning him around and then she jabs the metal shard into his torso. He screams in a radio-like voice but she continues to stab him numerous times in the torso and with each blood slinging stroke his screams turn to gurgling sounds of blood in his trachea, he collapses on the red carpeted floor with a soft thud and everything falls silent. Kasumi couldn't believe her eyes that the woman who saved her is a stone cold killer, the ringing sound of the metal shard hitting the floor made her ears ring and the sight of the freshly killed body being dragged away leaving a trail of darkened blood made her stomach even more queasy than it already was. With the sound of NSA radio voice traffic going through the air it made her think What next Kasumi? Will you die here in this cabinet by the hands of men you don't even have an idea who they are or what they do or will sit here alone slowly sinking into even more miserable hell than you've already as you wait for your murderous savior, her thought was interupted by the stomping footsteps of 2 more officers charging into the room "Target has evaded capture and there's no sign of Wilco 3" one reported scanning the kitchen through his red vision goggles."Ahh!" Kasumi silently panicked as she lost balance and fell out of the cabinet and crashing to the white tiled floor, she froze wide eyed laying on her stomach "A...girl...?".


End file.
